listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of education articles by country
This is a list of articles on education organized by country: A *Education in Afghanistan *Education in Albania *Education in Algeria *Education in Angola *Education in Argentina *Education in Armenia *Education in Australia *Education in Austria *Education in Azerbaijan B *Education in Bahrain *Education in Bangladesh *Education in Barbados *Education in Belarus *Education in Belgium *Education in Bhutan *Education in Bolivia *Education in Bosnia and Herzegovina *Education in Botswana *Education in Brazil *Education in Bulgaria *Education in Burkina Faso *Education in Burma C *Education in Cambodia *Education in Cameroon *Education in Canada **Education in Alberta **Education in Ontario **Education in Québec *Education in Chad *Education in Chile *Education in China **Education in the People's Republic of China(mainland China) **Education in Hong Kong **Education in Macau **Education in Taiwan *Education in Colombia *Education in Comoros *Education in the Democratic Republic of the Congo *Education in the Republic of the Congo *Education in the Cook Islands *Education in Costa Rica *Education in Côte d'Ivoire *Education in Croatia *Education in Cuba *Education in the Czech Republic *Education in Czechoslovakia (historical) D *Education in Denmark *Education in Dominican Republic E *Education in Egypt *Education in El Salvador *Education in England *Education in Eritrea *Education in Estonia F *Education in Fiji *Education in Finland *Education in France G *Education in Gabon *Education in the Gambia *Education in Germany **Education in East Germany (historical) *Education in Ghana *Education in Greece *Education in Guyana H *Education in Hungary *Education in Hong Kong I *Education in Iceland *Education in India *Education in Indonesia *Education in Iran *Education in Iraq *Education in Ireland *Education in Israel *Education in Italy J *Education in Japan * Education in Jamaica *Education in Jordan K *Education in Kazakhstan *Education in Kenya *Education in Korea (disambiguation) **Education in North Korea **Education in South Korea *Education in Kosovo *Education in Kuwait *Education in Kyrgyzstan L *Education in Laos *Education in Latvia *Education in Lebanon *Education in Liberia *Education in Libya *Education in Liechtenstein (information on secondary education) *Education in Lithuania M *Education in Macedonia *Education in Madagascar *Education in Malaysia *Education in the Maldives *Education in Mali *Education in Mauritania *Education in Mauritius *Education in Mexico *Education in Moldova *Education in Mongolia *Education in Montenegro *Education in Morocco *Education in Mozambique N *Education in Nepal *Education in the Netherlands *Education in New Zealand *Education in Nicaragua *Education in Niger *Education in Nigeria *Education in Northern Cyprus *Education in Norway O *Education in Oman P *Education in Pakistan *Education in Palestine *Education in Papau New Guinea *Education in Paraguay *Education in Peru *Education in the Philippines *Education in Poland **Underground Education in Poland During World War II (historical) **Education in the People's Republic of Poland (historical) *Education in Portugal *Education in Panama Q *Education in Qatar R *Education in Romania *Education in Russia *Education in Rwanda S *Education in the Soviet Union (historical) *Education in Saudi Arabia *Education in Scotland *Education in Senegal *Education in Serbia *Education in Seychelles *Education in Singapore *Education in Slovakia *Education in Slovenia *Education in Somalia *Education in South Africa *Education in Spain **Education in Catalonia *Education in Sri Lanka *Education in Sudan *Education in Suriname *Education in Sweden *Education in Switzerland *Education in Syria T *Education in the Republic of China (Taiwan) *Education in Tajikistan *Education in Tanzania *Education in Thailand *Education in Turkey *Education in Turkmenistan U *Education in Uganda *Education in Ukraine *Education in the United Arab Emirates *Education in the United Kingdom **Education in England **Education in Northern Ireland **Education in Scotland **Education in Wales *Education in the United States **Education in Puerto Rico *Education in Uganda *Education in Uzbekistan V *Education in Venezuela *Education in Vietnam Y *Education in Yemen Z *Education in Zambia *Education in Zimbabwe See also * List of basic education topics * Compulsory education ko:나라별 교육 문서 목록 pt:Anexo:Lista de artigos de educação por país ru:Образование по странам Category:Education by country Education articles by country